The Ally
by Cles
Summary: Roy and Riza are sent on a mission to investigate a growing terrorist organization. Roy starts to question what his true feelings for Riza are. Lust plays with Riza's head a bit...This fic is in between a T and a M. Nothing real bad though...
1. Click

Hello there! This is my first attempt at a fanfic., and I hope everything goes well. Oh, and if anything in it sounds kinda weird or is horribly misspelled, don't kill me! I've got a really bad cold/ flu and this was the best thing I could think of doing to pass time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roy and Riza sob, but I can write crappy fan fiction about them : )

–Central headquarters, early afternoon–

Colonel Roy Mustang clicked his pen periodically as he stared out into space. At first, 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye ignored to monotonous sound but, after an hour, it was becoming unbearable. Normally Hawkeye was a woman of great self- restraint but, with each click, her eyebrow twitched and her fist tightened. "Sir," she said calmly, "Please stop." He didn't respond."Sir, please stop." Her fist clenched tighter when the pen clicked again.

Hawkeye gracefully stood from her desk and walked over to her superior. She easily slipped the pen out of his grasp and examined it. Mustang's other subordinates that were in the office eyed the 1st Lieutenant fearfully.

A few moments later, Hawkeye snapped. She threw the pen up to the office ceiling and drew her gun from it's holster. It began it's travel down and she shot it in mid air. The pen exploded into bits of metal and blue ink. Mustang broke out of his zombie- like state and gaped his Lieutenant.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, HAWKEYE!" Mustang's other subordinates scurried out of the room to escape the possible cross-fire of bullets and flames.

"You should have listened to me the first time I asked you to stop, sir."

"I didn't here you say anything!" The Colonel stood and slammed his fists on the desk.

"I apologize ,sir, but I spoke quite clearly." Hawkeye bent over as she spoke and picked up the broken pieces of the pen. Mustang sighed and combed one of his hands through his raven hair.

Hawkeye tossed the pen pieces into a waist basket next to Mustang's desk. A small stream of blood flowed from the palm of her hand where a jagged piece of metal had pierced it. Mustang took her hand in his and looked over the cut. It wasn't very deep but, he hated the sight of the Lieutenant's blood. She had been hurt, she had bled, way too many times as a result of his own stupidity. '_I don't deserve such an amazing woman...,' _thought Mustang, '..._She's so beautiful.'_

"Sir...?" Roy snapped out of his thoughts and saw that the blood had over- flown from Hawkeye's pam and was forming a neat pool of dark, red liquid on his desk. He hastily rummaged through his pockets and with drew a small white cloth. He wrapped her pam as best as he could and sent her down to the infirmary.

Roy sank down into his desk chair and reached into his desk drawer. He pulled out a new pen and began to click it as he stared out into space.

– A couple hours later–

When Hawkeye returned form the infirmary, her left hand was completely encased in bandages. Havoc, Breda, and the others knew better then to ask what had transpired between the two while they were alone in the office. The men made it there mission to stay out of there supeior officers' way.

For a while, things were quiet despite the uneasy air that hung in the room. Roy was actually working, for once, so Hawkeye was free to finish up her own assignments.

Every few minutes, Mustang would look up from his desk to stare at the lovely Lieutenant. His eyes would travel from herperfecly sculptedface, to her pinned-up blonde hair and ,eventually, they would land on her bandaged hand. He scowled at himself for being such a dumb-ass, jerk. Making his allies think less of him or causing them to get hurt was the last thing he wanted to do._ 'Hawkeye is an ally ...hm...but Hawkeye is different from the others. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Wait! Does that mean that I'm in-.'_ Riza looked up from her desk and shot him a 'get back to work,' glare.

As if sensing where his eyes had lingered Riza spoke softly without taking her eyes from her paper."It doesn't hurt ,sir."

Mustang's scowl faded and was replaced by a relieved smile.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I want to make this a long story but I need feedback to make my writing better. That's part of the reason I decided to write fanfiction. That and my insane love or Riza and Roy.

Oh, and I want to add some action in the next chapter, that is if you think it's good enough to continue...


	2. Too close

Hello there! Thank you for dubbing my story worthy of having a second chapter! I still have this flu, though, (I just had to catch it two days before the GEPA testing, didn't I?) So my brain still isn't working at 100... Any who, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own a box of flu medicine and a glass of lemonade but, not the FMA story line...

* * *

–Outskirts of Central city late afternoon–

"Your sure the message was relayed correctly?" said a tall, slender woman.

"Of corse, now all we have to do is get to our position and wait." The man smiled evilly as he spoke. The tall woman nodded in agreement and tossed back a lock of her long, jet-black hair.

'_This could be fun.'_

–Central Headquarters, dusk–

Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falmen wished The Colonel and the 1st Lieutenant good night as they abandoned there work and left.

Mustang grumbled angerly as he tried to rush through his paper work. Like so many other times, the Lieutenant had refused to let him go home until he had finished all of his work. "Please,"asked the Colonel, though he already knew the answer, "let me go home Hawkeye!"

"Sir, You know as well as I do that-," someone knocked softly on the door. Hawkeye opened it and was greeted by one of the gate guards. "I was asked to deliver this file to Colonel Mustang, ma'am." Hawkeye took the file and dismissed the soldier.

Mustang's eyes widened after he read the file's contents. "What does it say ,sir?"

"You and I are going on a field trip." said Mustang with a smile. Truly, anything was better then paper work. "What do we have to do, sir?"

"We are to travel to the town of Aldeca in the East. Supposedly, Eastern Headquarters has been receiving threats from a small terrorist organization. I've been ordered to infiltrate the organization under an assumed name. You will be my back up."

"Why doesn't Eastern send their own people, sir?" Mustang shrugged and grabbed his coat from a closet. "Sir! You haven't finished your papers yet!"

"We have to catch the 5:45 AM train to the East tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 5:20 AM." Mustang waved half-heartedly and whistled as he left Riza alone in the office. Hawkeye sighed and sat down at the Colonel's desk to complete his neglected work.

When Hawkeye awoke the next morning, the sky was still pitch black. She willed her legs to move her body to the bathroom where she took a quick shower. After finishing the Colonel's work, Hawkeye had trudged home and used her last bit of energy to pack. Hawkeye slipped on a pair of civilian clothing and ate a quick breakfast. At exactly 5:20, someone knocked on Riza's door. She was greeted by a groggy Colonel Mustang. He yawned and offered to take her bags to the car. One bag was fairly light while the other, which was most likely filled with the Lieutenant's guns, threatened to drag him to the ground.

Hawkeye's dog pawed at his master for an explanation. Riza smiled brightly and stooped down to pet Hayate. "Be a good boy while I'm gone and don't give Sgt. Fuery too much trouble." He barked obediently and scampered back into the apartment. Hawkeye hopped into the passenger seat of Roy's car and they drove off in the darkness to the train station.

When the pair stepped onto the train platform, the sky had just begun to take on a lavender tint. Within moments of their arrival in their assigned train car, Roy fell into a deep sleep. Riza watched him from the other side of the car. She had to fight extremely hard to stifle a giggle when a strand of saliva escaped from Roy's mouth. Riza pulled a napkin out of her bag and gingerly wiped away the drool. _'He looks so content and peaceful. I wonder what he's dreaming about right now... I wonder if he ever dreams about me..._' Riza slapped herself mentally for thinking that way about her superior officer.

It took Riza a moment to realize how close she was to the Colonel. Her face was only inches from his and it made her breath quicken. Her heart beat faster as she leaned closer to the Colonel. Her lips barely grazed his forehead but, it was enough to open Mustang's eyes.

Mustang opened his eye fully just as the Lieutenant took her seat. She had her face buried in her paper, so Roy assumed that she had only gotten up to stretch. It was odd but, Roy could of sworn that he felt something warm on his forehead just as he awoke from his sleep. He shrugged and fell back asleep.

Riza let out a long held breath after the Colonel finaly closed his eyes again._ 'That was way, way too close! What was I thinking?...of how handsome the Colonel looks when he sleeps... No! No! If I lose my head like that again we could both end up dead. We're on a mission for God's sake! I have to control myself better.' _She glanced at the Colonel on last time before falling into her own world of dreams.

Riza rubbed the sand out of he eyes after emerging from her much needed sleep. Mustang was standing over her with his arms full of sandwiches and water bottles. "I thought you might be hungry so I bought us some food." He grinned like a child awaiting praise and this made the corners of Hawkeye's mouth form a small smile. She took the food gratefully and bit into one of the sandwiches. Roy took his place across from Hawkeye and dug in to his food. "Thank you ,sir." Mustang frowned at the mention of 'sir' and he stood and took a seat _right_ next to Hawkeye. He leaned his face towards her ear and whispered softly. "Remember Riza, this is a covert mission. Call me Roy so we don't draw too much attention." Riza nodded slowly and she couldn't help it when a thin smile spread itself across her lips. "I never knew you took field missions so seriously, Roy." Mustangs insides tingled when she said his name aloud. He ignored the sensation and leaned back on the seat cushion. His trademark grin appeared as he spoke.

"Well, you know as well as anyone that I'd do anything to get away from paper work. And unless you packed it in your suit case, I wont have to look at one of those boring documents for another two weeks."He laughed nervously, "You didn't takethem with you right?" Hawkeye shook her head and fiddled with the wrapping on her sandwich.

"No, I finished your work last night after you left." Mustang's jaw dropped and his face turnrd pale.

"B-but I had hours of papers left to sign."

"Yes, I believe I finished around mid-night." Mustang's face hardened as he lifted her chin with two of his fingers. Their eyes locked with their faces only centimeters apart.

"Don't do that again Riza. You all ready do way too much for me and I don't want you to have to clean up after me." No matter how hard she tried, Riza could not break away from his gaze. She wanted to kiss him so badly that it hurt. Unbeknownst to Riza, Roy had the same desire sweep over him. They felt there heads get closer, the gap was almost closed.

"We are nearing Aldeca,"said the conductor's voice over the loud speaker, "All passengers please gather your belongings and prepare for arrival." Roy and Riza leapt away from one another and shakily got out their bags. Somehow, Riza couldn't help thinking that this was going to be a very interesting mission.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I would type more but, I need to get sleep for the GEPA tests (wish me luck!) tomorrow. That last part nearly killed me... but don't worry, it'll happen eventually!

On another note– REVIEW ME!...please?


	3. Be kind to a lady

Waagh! I just read FMA ch 57! The last few pages with Hawkeye are way too scary! No! No! Riza is not evil! She can't be! It has too have something to do with Roy, after all that is his fire symbol! Eeek! I'll shut up now for those of you who don't read the online manga... Well here's the third chapter but, my good mood is kinda ruined...

Disclaimer: I own myself... kinda... but, not FMA.

* * *

–Aldeca, noon—

The town of Aldeca was barren, to say the least. A few children could be seen wandering in the dirt roads and alleyways but, aside from that, the people kept themselves hidden. It was the perfect place for a terrorist group to operate in without being noticed.

While they walked to the hotel, Roy and Riza maintained a distance of at least three feet at all times. Neither of them was able or willing to admit what had almost happened between them in the train car._ 'What was I thinking?...of how much you love her,' _said a voice in the back of Roy's head, _'Right, right I'm in love with my subordinate... Maybe you are in love with her but just don't want to admit it?' _Roy shookhis head and jogged to catch up with the Lieutenant who had gotten several paces ahead of him.

Riza had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Watched but, not followed. Hawkeye frowned and quickened her pace, they were nearing the hotel so it would have to wait.

—

"I think the dog might have picked up our sent Envy..." whispered the tall woman as her eyes swept over the Colonel and the Lieutenant.

"I doubt it Lust," Envy responded with a smirk, "It's probably just her damned woman's intuition, that is if such a thing exists." Lust looked at Hawkeye with blank eyes and smiled warmly. She couldn't wait until she was allowed to kill that woman.

—

Hawkeye shuddered and Roy carefully placed an arm around her shoulder. Maybe he didn't love her but, he could still be a gentleman. Riza blushed an almost unnoticeable shade of pink. She felt much better knowing that the Colonel was with her. She smiled down at the ground._ 'But this isn't supposed to and can't happen...'_ Hawkeye slowly raised her right hand and unwrapped Mustang's fingers from her shoulder. Roy nodded without looking at her and walked ahead to the hotel doors.

The hotel was shabby on the outside but, it was okay on the inside. Still, it wasn't the first place you would look to find the great Flame Alchemist. The hotel manager explained that they would have to share a room because all of their other unoccupied rooms were being re-renovated.

The room itself was pretty basic. One large bed, a wardrobe closet, a coffee table with two chairs and, a night stand with a lamp. The bathroom had a small sink, a toilet, and a bath/shower. Mustang chuckled at the thought of sharing a bathroom and bed with Hawkeye. However, she sensed his thoughts and removed her gun from it's holster. Hawkeye put her gun to the Colonel's temple while she spoke. "Don't laugh about it, don't think about it." Roy gulped as Riza walked briskly over to the coffee table and sat down. She folded her lags and began to clean her gun.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," muttered Roy gruffly as he stomped over to the bathroom. Riza nodded without looking up and Roy closed the door. _'Damn,'_though Roy after he stepped into the shower, _'that woman is really scary. No wonder she's not married yet, I don't think she even has a boyfriend... Oh? And how are you supposed to know that?...' _Roy stopped scrubbing the shampoo out of his hair and stared blankly at the wall. _'How **do** I know that the Lieutenant doesn't have a boyfriend! She could be engaged for all I know! ...Wait! Why am I panicking! Uh... um... Because if she gets married it might effect her attitude towards work and I would have to make sure that she stayed on task... that's it... right?'_ Roy scrubbed his hair furiously and turned off the water. He ripped a towel off the towel rack and wrapped it tightly around his waist.

Roy slammed his fist into the wall. In his haste to get away from the enraged Lieutenant, Mustang had forgotten to grab his pajamas. He stepped out of the bathroom completely naked but, the towel draped around his waist. He walked as casually as he could over to his suitcase and pulled out his cloths. Hawkeye had long since looked up from her gun and lost her jaw to the floor. Despite a few battle scars, his body was flawless. '_His body is so amazing! Roy's arms and chest are so muscular I-_,'Riza pinched herself, '_Stop staring at the **Colonel**!'_ That word, Colonel, helped Riza take her eyes off him. Mustang ran back in the bathroom and got dressed.

Roy smirked to himself while he was dressing. He knew Riza had been staring at him the entire time he was getting his pajamas. No woman could resist his looks _'She was probably only staring at you because she couldn't believe how stupid you are.' _Roy shook his head. Either conclusion was possible.

The next time Roy emerged from the bathroom he was, thankfully, fully clothed. He plopped down on the bed lazily and looked at the Lieutenant. She was dressed in a simple white blouse and a Knee-high crimson skirt. He hadn't noticed before but, she looked quite attractive. "Roy," Mustang tilted his head and their eyes met. "When we find the enemy base, how do you plan on infiltrating it?"

"Hmm... Well I can... no that wouldn't work... Oh! I could...no that wouldn't work either..." Riza sighed inwardly. Sometimes, she wondered how he managed to keep the rank of Colonel.

"What if you switch identities?"

"What do you mean Hawkeye?"

"Well..." Hawkeye relayed her plan and Mustang agreed that it was there best choice but, it was kind of risky.

A short while later, silence filled the room after Hawkeye became lost in her book. Mustang couldn't stop thinking about how little he knew about the Lieutenant's private life. _'Well,' _he thought, '_now is as good a time as any to ask.' _"So, Riza what do you do in your spare time?" Hawkeye paused her reading and glanced at the Colonel. He wasn't sure if he had startled her when he broke the silence or if she wasn't expecting his question but, she looked like a deer staring at an oncoming car._ 'Why is he asking me this now! He's probably just toying with me,' _Riza thought sourly.

"I don't get a lot of spare time," she shot him a death glare, "but when I do I usually go to the shooting range. The man who tends to the range gets irritated when I'm there though. He says that I rip all of his targets to shreds."

Mustang twitched "Well then, um, Hawkeye good night!" Roy got under the bed covers and turned on his side so that his back was facing his scary subordinate. Riza got out her pajamas and changed before settling in on the other side of the bed. It was a large bed but, Riza placed her gun between the Colonel and she. Hawkeye didn't want Mustang to get any ideas.

—

Soft sunlight flowed through the window and blanketed Riza's face. She tried to sit up but, there was a heavy weight on her shoulder. Hawkeye reached for her gun when she could not lift Mustang's arm off of her body. Unfortunately, _someone _had placed it over on the coffee table. She pushed up on his arm as hard as she could and eventually succeed in moving him on his back.However, Riza's arm became trapped under Mustang's back as she rolled him over and she was pulled along with him.

Roy awoke with a start as he felt himself tumble and have someone land on his chest. Hawkeye was unable to balance herself after flipping atop Roy and their heads collided. Her lips landed softly over his and they stared at each other in shock for what seemed like hours. Riza scrambled off of Roy and breathed several almost incoherent apologies as she ran to the bathroom. Roy sat up in bed ,though he realized it had been an accident, he couldn't help liking the feeling of Riza's lips to his own.

Riza stood shakily over the bathroom sink. She took deep breaths and cursed herself over and over for making such a foolish mistake... and for wanting the accidental kiss to continue. Hawkeye took a quick shower and dressed solemnly. _'The Colonel is never going to let me here the end of this...'_ she thought while emerging from the bathroom. Riza found Mustang sitting at the coffee table reading a newspaper. "Sir, I didn't-," Roy dismissed her apology with the wave of his hand, eyes still glued to the paper. After all, how could he let her apologize for something he had enjoyed? Riza sat on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't making fun of her clumsiness... yet.

"Well," said Mustang, "I think I've got the address of our terrorist buddies." Roy tossed the local paper over to Riza and pointed to a small help wanted add in the corner of the last page. "Basically, it asks for strong, young men to help their company unload crates from the train yard and to guard them. What do you want to bet that those crates are filled with guns, ammunition and explosives?"

"It sounds like a good start." Riza said as she nodded. Roy walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a new pair of cloths. After Roy finished changing in the bathroom, he and Riza left the hotel.

* * *

The two walked in silence to the train station. They soon spotted a large group of young men unloading packages from a train's cargo compartment. Roy was about to go and question the boys when Riza grabbed hold of his wrist. His heart skipped a beat from her warm touch. "What is it Riza?"

"If we follow through with the original plan, it would not be good if you were seen by one of the groups real members."

Mustang cocked an eyebrow. "Your going to question them by yourself?" Riza glared at him. '_Does he think I'm like all the other shallow, cowardly women that he congregates with!_' Hawkeye let out a low, irritated grow as she pushed past Mustang and approached the boys. Roy couldn't hear what they were saying but, he could tell that Hawkeye was struggling to maintain her calm composure. "Come on Riza," whispered Roy, "don't let those stupid kids push you around." Mustang smiled at Hawkeye when he saw her nod her head to the boys and turn back towards him. She subtlety pointed her elbow in the direction of a heavily shadowed and secluded alleyway. He yawned and stretched both of his arms out as an indication that he would wait two minutes before meeting her there.

Two minutes passed and Roy slipped into the alley. It was extremely dark in the alley so Roy jumped when an indistinguishable figure gripped his wrist. He was about to burn the person to a crisp before he recognized the shape and feel of the person's hand. His heart skipped another beat. "For the love of God, Hawkeye don't startle me like that!" She let go and the soft, warm feeling quickly faded from his wrist.

"I apologize, sir."

Mustang ran a hand through his hair. "So, what did you learn from the young gentlemen?"

"It seems that your assumption was correct. The boys said that when they arrived at the address listed in the newspaper they were given the time ,the name of the train and, half of their pay without any explanation as to what they would be looking after. I was also able to get the address and directions to the place where they will receive the rest of their pay tonight."

"Good work Hawkeye,"Riza nodded a thanks, "Oh, and I trust that the boys kept their manners in check while they were speaking to you, otherwise I might have to go and teach them a lesson about speaking to a lady." If it had not been so incredibly dark, Roy would have seen Riza's face turn bright red.

She waited for the heat on her face to subside before walking out of the alley and muttering, "It was nothing I couldn't handle." Mustang frowned deeply as he followed his Lieutenant. Though he may not have sounded it, Mustang was being quite sincere when he said that he didn't want those little punks to disrespect her. The thought of someone treating _his_ Riza rudely made him scowl and fists clench.

—

Wow! This one chapter is longer then the first two chapters combined! Yay!

I don't want to end this chapter yet but I want to get some more reviews on this story before I continue. And still, that FMA chapter 57 is clawing at my brain and it's making it hard to concentrate! (I'm a hard core Riza fan... is that odd since I'm a girl?...) Any way, I hope I had more detail in this chapter and I apologize for all of the typos in the previous chapters. I swear that I look over my work at least three times before it's posted...

–Please review my work! Your input makes me write better and the more I get the faster I type! (I type **very** slowly)


	4. Infiltration

Hello again and thank you for reading my story! Oh, and I want to thank the people who have sent me reviews. It lets me know that at least a few people in the world enjoy my writing.

Disclaimer: Still haven't achieved world domination. Wait! I'm not trying to get world domination! I meant to say that I don't own FMA yet..(shifty eyes)

—

—Aldeca, dusk—

Riza couldn't hold back her giggles when she saw the Colonel's new appearance for the first time.

Roy now had dirty blonde hair (a/n: he changed it with alchemy) and extremely thick glasses. He was dressed in torn, baggy work cloths that looked big enough to fit Major Armstrong. "Stop giggling _Lieutenant_." Riza closed her mouth but, failed miserably in trying to hide the enormous smile that spread itself across her face. Roy took one look at that smile and his heart melted. If him looking like a bum could make Riza smile that wide, then it was definitely worth it.

While speaking to the boys at the train yard, Hawkeye slipped a small wad of cash to a young man who looked to be the same build as Mustang and told him not to show up at the meeting place that night. And now ,in the center of their hotel room, Roy tried his best to make himself look like a young man in dire need of a job. "Well, lets get going Hawkeye."

"Ah! Wait, sir!" Hawkeye ran up to Mustang and placed a dusty leather cap on his head.

Mustang's hand twitched "T-thank you, Hawkeye." Riza smiled slightly but, it soon faded and was replaced by her hardened soldier face.

"Let's go, sir." Roy nodded and followed at her heel, locking the door behind him.

—

They followed the directions the boys had given them and soon found themselves at an old warehouse. The boys had just begun to enter the building as they arrived. "Okay, Hawkeye, find another way in the warehouse and back me up if I'm found out. If there is any chance of your position bring compromised **do not** hesitate to retreat, understand?"

"Yes, sir..." said Riza reluctantly. Roy lifted her chin with his thumb and studied her face in the moonlight. Though it was still pinned up, Hawkeye's silky, blonde hair seemed to glow and it illuminated her face magnificantly. Roy didn't know why but, he tilted his head down slowly and pressed his lips to Riza's forehead. Roy let go of her after a few moments and walked off into the darkness.

"Good luck, Roy," whispered Riza as she stalked around the back of the warehouse.

Roy stood in the corner while the other young men prattled on about what they were going to buy with their pay. After waiting for about 15 minutes, a very muscular, brunette man about Roy's age appeared in the warehouse doorway. He was accompanied by approximately 20 guards, each armed with state of the art rifles.

"Hello everyone," said the muscular man in a very conceded tone, "I have a short proposition that I would like you to hear. My name is Cannon and I would like each of you to join my organization. Upon entering the organization you will be paid very handsomely but, you must be able to keep quiet about our activities, follow orders, and ,most importantly, you must be able to kill." The young men in the room shuffled their feet uneasily. "If any of you don't wish to join, then you are free to leave now." Cannon cleared a path through the doorway. Several boys stood and walked out the door. A few minutes later, the people within the warehouse heard blood curling screams that came from the area just outside of the warehouse. Cannon smirked while he spoke. "Anyone want to join them?" None of the boys moved a muscle and Cannon nodded in approval.

Hawkeye sat still as a brick as she watched the terrifying scene from behind a stack of large crates. At that time, things were headed in a horribly wrong direction. She wanted to take her Colonel away from that evil man right then and there but, in doing that she would forfeit any chance of them completing their mission. Cannon's voice echoed in the warehouse and Riza listened intently. "I expect to see all of you here tomorrow morning. Should any of you fail to arrive... well I really don't need to tell you what will happen, do I?" The boys quickly hurried out of the warehouse and Riza slipped out the window she had come in from.

Roy sprinted to the back of the warehouse in hope of finding Riza. The search proved to be difficult when Roy realized that he couldn't see two feet in front of him. Roy nearly jumped out of his pants when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. "Don't worry Colonel, it's just me." Mustang let out the breath that he had been holding in and turned around to face the Lieutenant. He couldn't se her face so he felt it. Roy let his fingers slide down the long bang she had on the left side of her forehead. Riza shuddered when the backs of his fingers trailed across the her cheek and down to her chin. Roy was satisfied, this person was indeed, his Riza.

"Let's go Hawkeye." Riza nodded and did her best to follow behind him in the total darkness. She felt his fingers lace with hers and immediately had a tingling sensation run throughout her body. "I'mdon't want to lose sight of youHawkeye."

"Understood, sir." Riza gripped his handwith a bit more forcesmiled contently.

* * *

"Cannon."

"Yes Miss. Lust?"

"Make sure to check the warehouse for a stray dog tomorrow."

Cannon scowled. "I understand."

Lust looked thoughtfully at the ground. "Better yet... let her gather scraps for a while. I'll take care of her when I see fit"

— Midnight at the hotel—

Roy carefully peeled off his disguise and set it out for the next day while Riza changed in the bathroom. Mustang couldn't figure out why he had kissed Riza's forehead or why it felt so good when his fingers grazed her soft face, and he certainly had no clue as to why he had refused to let go of her hand when they reached the car. Dressed in his pajamas, Roy stretched out on the bed and yawned. _'Maybe I have fallen for Hawkeye...,' _he thought as he slipped into a deep sleep.

"Roy get up. Roy!" Riza sighed and began to shake his shoulders vigorously. Roy sat up and wiped the sand away from his eyes.

"Why did you wake me Hawkeye?" Riza sighed again lightly and crawled under the covers.

"Sorry but, you were stretched out completely so their was no room for me." Roy nodded, turned off the light,and pulled himself under the covers next to her. Riza carefully inched away from his chest. Roy reached his arm up so he could drape it over her. Before he could touch her, Riza pulled hard on her corner of the cover and made her body tumble off the side of the bed. She landed in the small pathway between the bed and the wall.Riza dragged he pillow off of the bed and caught Roy staring at her oddly. She gave him a blank look and quickly tuned on her side so her back was facing him. She was not going to let a repeat of that morning occur.

Roy looked at her dejectedly._ 'I wonder what I did wrong?'_

—

Riza dragged herself up off the floor early the next morning. The Colonel was laying on the edge of the bed with his arm hanging loosely over the side. She covered him up with the blanket and walked off sleepily to take a shower. Riza let the hot water slip down her body while she scrubbed her hair with shampoo that smelled like hyacinths (a/n I love hyacinths!). She blankly watched the water flow down the drain. That night, when she had pulled ,(more like tumbled), away from Mustang she cursed her self over and over again. She had to fight hard to convince herself that he had only tried to wrap an arm around her out of habit, since he slept with so many women. In the end, she failed miserably and, fell asleep several hours later with an bitter, empty feeling inside of her. Riza shook her head firmly against the silly, irritatingfeeling, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

After throwing on a fresh set of cloths, Riza walked back into the main room.The phone rang and Riza scooped it up before it could wake Roy. "Hello?" she said.

"Is this the Flame Alchemist's guard dog?" The woman's icy voice ran a chill down Riza's spine.

"Who is this?" Riza demanded while trying to keep her voice calm.

"Come to the statue in the center of town, and don't tell the Flame Alchemist." The woman hung up and Hawkeye shakily replaced the phone on the receiver, the woman'smalicious voice played in her ears and refused to leave.

"Who was it Lieutenant?" Riza's arms and legs shook violently as she forced herself to turn around.

"Wrong number... that's all." Riza twisted her face into ,what Roy thought, was the most frightening fake smile he had ever seen. While retrieving her hand bag, Hawkeye muttered something about going out to get breakfast.

Mustang frowned at the Lieutenant's sudden attitude change. "Give me a minute todress and I'll come too." She tilted her head to the floor.

"...Okay."

"Right." Roy nodded and entered the bathroom. Riza had serious doubts as to whether Roy was truly awake. She waited a few seconds and stealthily slipped out the door.Riza tried desperately to analyze the conversation or... orders she had been given.How had that woman gotten the hotel's number? As far as Riza's knowledge went, no one knew where they where going to be staying. And even if the Colonel had called anyone in the office, they would not have dared to leak the information. Hawkeye clutched her stomach and winced. She was nearing the center of town and Riza could feel those piercing eyes watching her again.

* * *

Ooohhh... I wonder what will happen next?... Really I have no clue... well sorta kinda... I promise I'll make the next one a bit longer... maybe a little more reviews would help ( pokes readers with a spork). 

And those of you who do review, I want you to critique my writing. I've said many times that I WANT IT TO GET BETTER! I can't do that without knowing my flaws... but, the good things that are said about my story make me real happy too. I get this real goofy smile each time I read one and see my review count go up.

And just to let you know, my updates will probably be coming in a bit slower now that I'm recovering from my flu (I was home the past two days with nothing but this to do). I went back to school today and the GEPA was as I thought it would be, INCREDIBLY EASY.

One more thing: Roy and Riza forever! Yay


	5. The loyal dog's battle

Okay! I think I've almost got it! Well, lets see if I could put my readers advice to use in this chapter : ) Is it kind of sad that for the past few days this is basically all I've been doing in my spare time? My legs get all cramped up from sitting so much but, I just can't bare to stop typing... Oh well! I'm having a lot of fun!

– Wait... I just looked at my stats page and this story has over 800 hits. 800 hits and only 12 reviews? Some of you people are really mean, ya know?

Oh, and does anyone have an English translation for the Roy and Riza image song Ame no Hi wa, no Thank You? I love the song but, only have a vague idea of what they are singing...

Disclaimer: Your reading this so, right now I own your eyes but alas... Not FMA...

— Aldeca outskirts, basement of the warehouse—

Envy threw his fist at the wall, choosing a collision point uncomfortably close to Cannon's face. He tilted his head towards Cannon and pushed his fist deeper into the wall. "So?"

Cannon ignored the bits of brick that were crumbling to the floor and cocked an eyebrow at Envy. "So what?" Envy readied his left arm and swung at Cannon. The fist landed a hairs width from Cannon's cheek. The man folded his arms over his chest, still unfazed.

"We've been getting less and less each week. Our little arrangement is based solely on that. And if you can't give me a longer list the I'll have to go pick them myself!"

"Some of the regulars are starting to catch on."

"Then add there names on the list, it's that simple. But, at any rate this town is almost dry so we need to pack up soon. Got it?" Cannon nodded curtly and waved Envy out the door. He pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and scratched down a list of names for their next meeting.

—

Roy stood in the middle of the hotel room and cursed profusely. He had quickly changed back into his disguise only to find that the lieutenant had took off without him. Why the hell had she run off? He hadn't done anything to upset her right? _'Shit! Maybe all the stuff I did last night pissed her off! Damn it! I couldn't-, I was just- Argh! Why am I so confused! I already said that I don't feel that way about her!'_ -Or at least that's what he had tried to convince himself.

Mustang paced frantically about the room. She had said that she would wait and Hawkeye never ever lied. Roy kicked the night stand and howled in pain. He whipped out his ignition glove and prepared to snap but, spotted the telephone. That was it! The person who had called must had said something really horrendous to have unnerved Riza that badly. Roy's brow knitted and he slipped on both of his gloves. He still had time before he had to be at the warehouse, so Roy was going to make that person pay.

* * *

Riza's eyes swallowed in every inch of the area around her. The statue, which was a magnificent rendition of a phoenix rising form the ashes, was at the exact center of town. The buildings created a circle ,with a radius of approximately 25 yards, around the statue. Many alleyways and roads filtered into this place, making it impossible to spot the person just as they were entering. The ground was dusty so when the wind blew it was difficult to see. The only good, yet slightly odd, thing was the lack of bystanders. She was the only soul there at the moment and, if a battle erupted there would be no civilian casualties. 

She felt like a complete fool for letting herself be put in such a vulnerble position. It was undeniable, the eyes were still watching her. Nonetheless, Hawkeye swallowed any fear that she could have been harboring and switched the safety off on her gun as approached the statue.

Riza looked at the stone creature that towered above her. Somehow, it reminded he of Roy. He had been beaten down so many times in his short life, only to rise up stronger and more confident each time. She lifted an arm up to touch it but, stopped when she thought she heard a noise to her left.

Riza whipped her body around but was met by a small cloud of dust. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure rush at her from her right. Hawkeye fired several rounds and the thing easily leapt out of harm's way. The thing's fingers extended and it lunged for Riza. She dove to her right side as the thing's razor sharp fingers grazed the flesh on her arm. The thing slowed down after she fire a clip into it. By then, Riza had already realized what the creature was- "...a homunculus,"It gave her a mocking smile. "Going by Edward's description, you must be the one called Lust..."

"Right. I expected the Flame Alchemist's dog to have a keen eye."

"Why have you summoned me here?" Lust took a step towards her and Riza fired a warning shot. Lust shook her head slightly and raised her arm so that it lined up to Riza's head. As fast as a bolt of lightening, Lust extended her index finger to the Lieutenant. Riza could've sworn her heart stopped when the finger poised itself right between her eyes. Her brain screamed at her to fire at the monster but, her arms refused to move. Lust inched her arm out further. Her finger punctured the flesh on Riza's face and drew a trace amount of blood.

Lust twisted her porcelain features into the most horrible, malicious smile Riza had ever seen. "But the dog has weak teeth..." Riza gritted her teeth and took control of her body once more.

"It may be true that I am no match for you ,_homunculus_, but, as a dog I will continue to live and to fight!" Riza dropped to the ground and rolled to avoid the sweep of Lust's fingers. It was then, that her battle instincts finally decided to kick in. She ran along the edge of a brick building, narrowly avoiding Lust's vicious attacks. Riza twisted her body as she ran and fired another hail of bullets into Lust's chest and head. Each wound however, healed too quickly to buy the Lieutenant any time. Lust was getting tired of this game.

"Enough!" And with that, Lust extended her fingers once more and trapped Riza against a wall. Riza glanced nervously at her sides. Her neck was directly between two of the fingers that were imbedded in the brick wall. It was done. No matter what she did Riza was going to die. "Why is it that you wanted to live so badly again?"

"..."

"...Hm, it really is a pity that you won't get to see _him_ die, I'm thinking of getting rid of him soon if father says it's okay," Riza felt a stabbing sensation in the back of her mind and, silent tears made their way down her face.

"No... Roy... I can't... not yet..." Lust smiled from ear to ear. She had wanted to break this woman for so long.

"You realize now that you were never really strong enough to protect him, don't you," Riza whimpered, unable to speak, so Lust continued, "You have no right to live now. In the end the Flame Alchemist will die and you will have no say in it." Riza clenched her teeth and closed her eyes.

— Meanwhile—

When Roy had begun his search, he had been calm enough. However, when the sound of bullets reached his ears Roy started panicking. Riza only had to shoot one bullet and her target would normally be dead. So far, he had counted way over 12 shots. This was definitely no normal opponent. Mustang did his best to follow the sound of the bullets but, everything was becoming one big blur to him. He felt like a mouse in a maze and, he hoped that he could make it to the prize at the end before it was too late.

—

Riza's voice shook with a seething rage. "I... will not... let you!" She fired at each of Lust's javelin fingers. The bullets made the fingers arch up and Lust cried out in unfathomable pain. Riza didn't like what she did next, it was cowardly. But quite frankly she didn't have a choice so, Riza ran like all hell had broken loose. She didn't even turn back her head to see if the homunculus was in pursuit. Riza's mind was racing. Only one word played across her mind incessantly, Roy. She needed to warn him, to see him, to- Riza collided head on with a certain raven haired man.

Her mind could hardly register what was happening. Riza sat up and tried to run but, Roy took hold of her ankle and dragged her back to the ground. "NO! I have to find Roy!" Roy wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Hawkeye. It's just me." Riza stopped struggling and turned to face him. She hiccupped and a few tears streaked down her face. In the many years that he had been with Riza, Roy had never seen her look so anxious and frightened. Roy wiped a stray tear off of her cheek and helped her stand up. "What happened?"

"I was confronted by the homunculus, Lust."

"Was she the person on the phone earlier?"

"...Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Lust... um... told me not to..."

"So!" Riza bit her lip and looked down at the ground. Why hadn't she told him? They could've ambushed her easily.

"I'm sorry, sir... If I had assessed the situation better we could've ambushed Lust and, maybe have gotten some useful information..."

"Idiot!" Riza's head snapped up and her eyes locked with Roy's. "That's not what I'm concerned about! Your well being is more important then anything!" Riza's face flushed a bright crimson color as she stared at Roy, unable to break his gaze.

"That's not right, sir. Your top priority is the mission and nothing else." Roy looked at Riza as if a brick had been thrown at him.

"Shit! I completely forgot about the mission! We have to go to the warehouse before my cover is blown!" Roy grabbed Riza's wrist and half guided, half dragged her to the car. He opened the passenger door and practically shoved her in. Before he closed the door, Roy leaned his head close to Riza's. "And for future reference, I always have my priorities in the right order." Riza felt her face become hot again, so she quickly shoved Mustang away from her. Mustang shot her his trademark grin as he hopped in the driver's seat and started up the car.

While driving, Roy racked his brain over the situation. Why had Lust only called for Hawkeye? Did they want to scare him or, was there something else that the homunculus were up to? At any rate, Roy was overjoyed and amazed that his Lieutenant was still alive. He decided that he would ask for full details later. Roy thought about what would have happened if he had arrived in the center of the town and discovered Hawkeye's lifeless body. Roy shook his head . Just thinking about it was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. _'I won't let those bastards touch her!'_ Roy gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Riza spotted this out of the corner of her eye and, gently placed her hand over his. Roy's grip relaxed and, he smiled a thank you to Riza for bringing him out of his grim thoughts. She nodded knowingly and, let her hand slip away.

—

They parked a quarter mile away from the warehouse and, Roy adjusted his disguise. About half way to the warehouse, they decided to split up. "Remember Hawkeye, don't allow your position to be-," Riza lifted her hand and stroked Roy's cheek tenderly. Roy felt his pulse quicken as he resisted the urge to pull her closer to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," She reluctantly lowered her arm and saluted. ",sir." Roy nodded as he went on his way. When he was far out of Riza's eyesight, Roy placed his hand where the Lieutenant's had been. The feeling received when her skin touched his was unimaginably... warm.

* * *

Okay, I'll end the chapter here. Ya know, I've been working on this one for about three days and, it was a whole lot a fun! The battle scene was kinda hard to write but, once I got into it my hands wouldn't stop typing. And I had to rewrite the part where Roy and Riza met up about three times because I didn't like how it turned out at first and then, when I had a good version typed, my mom closed out the window T.T 

Anyway, I'd like to thank YourViolentStalker and Fullmetalfan for adding my story to their favorites list. I really appreciate the support!


	6. The Great Flame Alchemist

Yay! I only need about 2,400 words until I get 10,000! It's kinda funny, all of my documents are labeled Royai and a number. This is number 7. I wonder how long I'll continue this story for. I mean, I wanted to write something really long, but I can't see exactly_ how_ long. If enough people like it, I'll probably keep with the story after Roy and Riza get back from Aldeca. Granted I, don't have any ideas about what happens after that, but I'll start thinking about it if you want me to. : )

Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA... Now all I need is a plane ticket to Japan and a time machine.

—

Roy looked at the sun and sighed. It was almost noon. _'I hope they don't shoot at me for being late...'_ Roy approached the warehouse, and was greeted by two burly guards. They raised their rifles and Roy threw his hands over his head. Then the man ,Cannon, exited the warehouse. He looked over Roy and shrugged. "Better late then never," He motioned for Roy to follow him inside, "Let's go." Roy nodded grimly, and followed. Cannon walked to the far corner of the room and pushed aside a few crates to reveal a trap door. Roy took one last look around the room before he went underground. _'I hope Riza is able to get down here without any problems...'_

—

Riza's brow knitted together as she scanned the area. So far, she had counted a total of 15 guards circling the parameter of the building. Two remained at the entrance and, the others walked in groups of three that alternated as they patrolled. The warehouse was surrounded by plenty of trees, so Riza had cover if she needed it. Riza was kneeling and had most of her weight supported by her left arm. She let out a small cry as she remembered the wound Lust had given her. Riza quietly tore off her sleeve and examined the wound on her upper arm. It wasn't _too _deep, but placing her weight on it had made it begin to bleed again. She tied her sleeve around the cuts, it would do for the time being. Riza hid behind a large bush when two groups of guards paused uncomfortably close to her position. "Hey," said one man, "how long do we gotta look for this person?" Riza tilted her ear out further so she could catch more of the conversation.

"I donno, until we find em I guess." Riza lowered herself carefully. _'This isn't good. I'll never be able to get in there to help Roy at this rate.'_ Riza didn't even breath when the guards began to walk in the other direction. When they were completely out of her sight, Riza peered around the side of the bush, and spotted a small vent that led inside the warehouse. She checked to make sure the coast was clear before she sprinted to it. The vent was way too far off the ground for any normal person to reach. She tried to climb up, but only ended up hurting her arm. "Need help?"

Riza jumped at the sound and readied her gun. "Whoa, miss, I didn't mean to scare you!" It was one of the boys she had spoken with the previous day.

"Are you going to turn me in?"

"Hell no. These guys are bastards and they pay horribly. Your with the military right?" Riza looked the boy over, trying to determine whether he was being sincere. She nodded, and he went on. "Something real weird is going on here and I want out. If I help you now, you gotta promise to shut these guys down."

Riza shook his hand. "I promise." He smiled widely.

"Okay. Get on my shoulders." Riza gave him a look and he sighed. "I'm gonna lift you up to the vent." After some difficulty, Riza managed to get into a sort of standing position on the boy's shoulders. She pulled off the vent cover and let it fall to the ground."Be careful, miss, and watch out for Cannon, that guy is the worst of them all." Riza nodded a thanks, and slipped in the vent. The boy turned around and let out a low whistle when she was out of sight. "Damn, that is one hot woman."

"Your not a very loyal person, are you?" The boy spun around just as a spiky, long haired man knocked him out cold.

—

Roy was nearly dead with boredom. He had been told to guard the weapons storage locker and there were two other men with him, so he couldn't just sneak off. Roy looked at the men. "I have... to, um... take a piss." They waved him off, and Roy strode away gratefully. Roy fumbled around with the pistol Cannon had given him as he walked. Though it wasn't the most pleasant reminder of a person, firearms alwaysmade Roy think about his Lieutenant. _'I'm such an idiot. I don't know why I didn't see it before. How could I have over looked it? All of the times I stared at her in the office when she wasn't looking and when I specifically asked for her to join me on all of the missions I was assigned.' _Roy laughed at himself bitterly and spoke aloud quietly. "I'm in love with her..." Roy stopped when he spotted a heavily guarded door in his path. He casually walked up to the men guarding it. "Hi, I'm new here." The men gave him a glare _almost _as scary as Hawkeye's when she was really pissed. He shrugged it off and continued speaking. "So what's in there?"

"It's boss's office."

"Oh, thanks." Roy smiled and waved as he walked off. It was time that he had a bit of fun. And with that, Roy stepped in to an empty room near Cannon's office and pulled out his ignition gloves.

—

Riza tried her best to squeeze through the vent, but her chest was making it a bit difficult to move. The air in the vent was laden with more dust then Roy's 'finished' paperwork pile, which forced her stifle several coughing fits. Riza would have jumped for joy if she could've when she saw an opening in the vent. She punched it open and let herself fall into the room and, luckily, it was empty. There were papers scattered everywhere throughout the small room. She found several lists of names thrown on the desk. Some names were scratched out and others had question marks written next to them. Riza took out her gun when she heard yells from outside of the office. Someone yelled 'Fire!', and Riza heard footsteps run away from the office door. She took the diversion as an advantage and began going through papers.

Roy grinned at his handy work while men ran in and out of the room trying to stifle the flames. He expertly slipped away from the chaos and made his way back to the office. Roy knocked on the door to make sure that no one was in the room. Hearing no reply, he opened the door and ran in before someone noticed. His fingers tensed and he prepared to snap when he felt cold metal on the back of his head. "Sir!" Roy spun around and was face to face with his Lieutenant. She was covered in dust from head to toe. He laughed and wiped her face off with a piece of cloth. She swatted his hand away after a minute and frowned at him. "You have to go now, if we're spotted together-," Two guards were running down the hallway and they had already seen her. Riza grabbed Roy's hand, shoved her gun in it, and raised it to her forehead. Everything was moving to fast for Roy to realize what she was doing.

"Good job," said one of the guards, "You caught the intruder!" One of the men took Riza by the arm and dragged her out into the hallway. He threw her roughly against the wall and looked her over. "I wonder if the boss will give me five minutes alone with her..." Roy's face turned dark red with rage, but Riza gave him a 'don't you dare move,' glare. He obeyed her, but kept his fingers in snapping position. "Hey," said the guard to Riza, "what's your name?" She grimaced at him.

"Go screw yourself." The man's face flashed with anger and he kicked Riza hard in the stomach. She struggled to maintain her footing, and before Roy could burn the man to a crisp, Cannon joined the group.

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?"

"But the little bitch just-," Cannon shoved the man out of the way and helped Riza support herself. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her close to him.

"Now what's a cute girl like you doing spying on us?" Riza smiled sweetly at Cannon. Roy nearly died when she moved her head closer to his. _'No! She's not going to do that, is she!'_

Riza stopped about an inch away from his face and her smile dropped. She sucked all of the saliva out of her mouth and spit. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Even Riza was a bit surprised, but there was only _one_ person that she would let that close to her. Cannon tossed Riza aside and wiped away the spit. His eyes were frighteningly calm when he looked down at her. "Put her in the detention room." Cannon left, and the two other guards picked up Riza. Roy followed them to the room that they threw her in.

"Don't worry I'll stand guard." Roy choked as he spit out the words, "I won't let my prisoner get away." They looked at him questioningly. "Come on... let me have a bit of... fun." They pat him on the back and walked away. Roy sighed and walked in the room, shutting the door behind him. Riza was breathing heavily on the floor. He knelt down beside her and stroked her neck. "I'm sorry Riza, I should've-," She sat upwearily and put a finger to his lips.

"I found out what's going on here, or at least the gist of it. Cannon is giving the homunculi his new members in exchange cash. I think the homunculi are-," Roy pinned Riza down on the floor and straddled her when he heard the door open. Riza's heart leapt, but she understood why he had done it so she pretended to struggle. Cannon stepped in and slapped Roy across his head.

"You can do that on your own time. Now go stand over by the door." Riza stood up and straitened out her cloths. "Now," he looked at her, "tell me your name and your mission." Riza stared at him with her soldier like expression. "Fine have it your way." He went over to Riza and spotted her bandaged arm. He took it and gripped the wounds tightly. His eyes blazed with anger. "Tell me now!" Riza stood against the wall and ignored the white hot pain surging through her arm. She would no give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out, her pride would not allow it. Roy had to grab his own arm to prevent himself from strangling Cannon. A single tear made it's way down Riza's cheek, and a man burst through the door.

"Boss! Envy's here and he's real pissed!" Cannon nodded and let go of Riza. He turned to Roy.

"You've got five minutes before I send some more guards down here, have all the fun you want." Roy put on a fake grateful smile, and Cannon jogged out the door. Roy locked the door and ran over to Riza. He helped her sit up slowly.

"Are you all right, Hawkeye?" She noddedas sherested her head on his shoulder. His kissed her forehead and looked longingly at her lips._ 'Not now... I have to wait.' _He smiled warmly and walked to the far corner of the room. Riza's eyes followed his movements as he knelt and began to draw something on the wall. He stepped back to admire his work.

"What is it?"

"When you know shrimp alike Ed, you pick up a few tricks!" He placed his hands on the chalk transmutation circle. A flash of light erupted from it, and a staircase leading outside was formed. "I'll meet you back at the car in a few hours, okay?"

"Be carful..." Roy nodded and Hawkeye climbed up the make-shift staircase. Roy messed up his hair and cloths to make it look like he had 'had some fun,' with Hawkeye. Just as he stepped out of the room, two new guards approached. He grinned widely at them and saluted as he walked off. _'What the hell is going on here? Wait... Hawkeye said that they were getting people from Cannon... No, they can't be trying to make another one of those vile things, can they!' _

—

"Where's the list?" Cannon dug around in his pockets and withdrew a single slip of paper. Envy took it and his hand shook as he read the two words written on the paper, 'Fuck you.' Envy threw his hands around Cannon's neck and thrust him against the wall. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Cannon laughed. "Your not allowed to kill me until the mission is done, remember?" Envy reluctantly let go of Cannon.

"We're pushing up the operation date. You have one week to take Eastern command, and get me at least 35 live bodies."

"Don't worry, I have no problem with getting rid of some military dogs. Matter of fact, I caught one snooping around earlier."

Envy grinned widely. "Was it a girl?" Cannon nodded. "Give her to me, Lust will be happy to see her." Cannon lead Envy to the room that, until a few minutes ago, held Hawkeye. He kicked open the door and saw the staircase. "Where is she?"

Cannon peaked in the room and shrugged. "I guess she was an alchemist, too bad." Envy stomped out of the room and pointed at Cannon.

"I'll be back in seven days. If you don't have enough people, I'll use you and your group."

—

By dusk, Cannon had told all of the men to go home and to return the next morning. Roy made his way back to the car and found Hawkeye asleep in the back seat. He drove them back to the hotel and carefully lifted her out of the car. He carried her to their room and placed he on the bed. As Roy turned to leave, Riza's eyes fluttered open. "...Roy?" Roy sat down on the side of the bed next to her as she sat up. He tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Let me take a look at your arm, Riza." With a little effort, Riza raised it up to him. He gingerly unwrapped the blood-soaked cloth and tossed it aside. "We need to clean it up, I'll go fill the bath."

Riza called out to Roy while he was in the bathroom. "Do you think they'll try and make it? ...The red stone, that is."

"Probably."

"Like when they tried to have Edward make it?"

"It's possible, but they would need a very strong alchemist to create the stone." Riza felt the color drain from her face.

When she spoke it was barely a whisper, "Roy Mustang... the great Flame Alchemist..."

* * *

Gasp! Dun-dun-dun!

Wow... the middle of this chapter wasn't nearly as much fun to write as the battle scene in the last one, but I had to put all of this stuff in here eventually. I want to make the next chapter kinda fluffy. Agh! I dropped my sushi! T.T

I wish that the 1,200 people viewing this would take one minute to give me a review. Hate it, loved it, have any suggestions- let me know!


	7. Did I say that?

Why hello there! Thanks for reading the 7th chap. of The Ally! Oh and remember, in the last chapter I said red stone **_not_** philosopher's stone; big difference for those of you who didn't know. Tehee... this chapter is really fluffy! (Rolls around in the Royai fluff giggling insanely)

-And regarding cla's concerns, do not worry! I would never make it so Riza could use alchemy, (unless Hiromu Arakawa puts it in the manga) and I apologize if it sounded like I was going to do that. That would be just plain wrong! Stuff like that is what made me hate fan fiction when I first found out about it (but then I found Roy and Riza stories and I loved it!). But, RoyXEd yaoi still makes me want to vomit... a lot...

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, Roy and Riza would be the main characters!

—

Roy leaned against the bathroom doorway and folded his arms. Riza bit her lower lip. "Roy... you don't think that's what they're planning... To have you make a red stone." Her eyes found their way to his as she awaited his reply. Silence. "Answer me, Roy!" Riza threw herself off of the bed and stood in front of him.

He stared at her, without a hint of emotion. "I think I'm going to send you back to Central, there's no need for you to continue in this mission."

Riza shook her head violently. "No! You of all people should know what happens to a person when they try and take on a burden that they can't handle, look at what happened to Maes!" Riza snapped her jaw shut after she realized what she had said. Mustang's brow knitted together and he took a step forward.

"Meas was a weak, fool!"

Riza clenched her fists and stood her ground. "So that's it! You think I'm a weak, fool that's not worthy of protecting the _amazing_ Flame Alchemist!" Mustang's facial features relaxed and his eyes softened.

"Riza... that's not what I meant at all. Who gave that ludicrous idea?"

Riza lowered her head to the floor and muttered, "Lust." Roy gently stroked Riza's cheek.

"Riza, you are the strongest person I know. If anything, I'm not worthy of having you by my side..." Riza's eyes widened as she looked up to meet Roy's gaze.

"Why, then, would you try and send me back to headquarters?" Roy ran a finger up her injured left arm, and Riza finally noticed how close he was to her. They were chest to chest, faces only inches apart. When Roy breathed, it tickled her nose.

"If I were to lose you..." Riza put a finger to his lips and spoke in a soothing tone.

"I won't leave you Roy... my heart would never allow it." Riza forced her mouth shut again.

Roy smirked. "You know that those kinds of feelings between fellow military officers are not permitted, right?" Riza flushed a deep shade of red and nodded.

"Don't worry, sir. I haven't ever let my personal feelings interfere with my work. You have my word that-," Roy leaned his head forward and found Riza's soft lips. Riza didn't try and protest, the moment that their lips met, she succumbed to each and every one of her feelings for the Colonel that she had tried so desperately to suppress. Roy ran his hand up Riza's arm and a sharp pain surged through it. He backed away, realizing where he had touched.

"I'm sorry, Riza," he said, offering her a hand, "let me clean the wound for you." She nodded slowly as the pain subsided. Roy sat her down, legs flat on the floor, against the side of the steaming bath. He knelt, with a leg on either side of her thighs, and lifted her arm over the tub. He lowered it into the water and Riza let out a small yelp. Roy kissed Riza lightly on the lips to distract her while her arm settled in. The "light" kiss soon became filled with a fiery passion, and the two pulled closer to one another. Roy cautiously moved his tongue forward and slid it across the edges of Riza's mouth. She complied and wrapped her free arm under his shoulder. Roy let his tongue glide freely within Riza's warm, moist mouth, savoring every second of it.

Part of Riza was horrified that she, who regarded rules and regulations like holy commandments, was sitting on a bathroom floor kissing her commanding officer. In spite of that, while Roy held her in his arms, Riza felt more content then she could have ever thought possible.

Roy broke the kiss a minute or so later and stared deeply into Riza's eyes. He smiled from the bottom of his heart, and withdrew her arm from the water. "I never really cared for that fraternization law anyways." Riza laughed as Roy began to dry her arm with a bath towel. He wrapped it in medical tape and helped her stand. A loud yawn escaped from Riza and Roy nodded in agreement. "It has been a busy day, hasn't it?" She smiled wearily and pushed him out of the room so she could change. Roy tried to protest, but onlyrecieved a small smack on his cheek.

When Riza emerged form the bathroom, Roy was sitting hunched over on the edge of the bed. She crawled up on the bed behind him and rested her head on his back. "Roy?"

"Yes, Riza?" He muttered sleepily.

"Please be careful..." Riza swallowed, and recalled the disturbing conversation between Lust and she, "The Homunculi are up to something and... I..." Roy spun around, and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Riza pulled away and shook her head. "Please, Roy, we need a strategy. This is a problem bullets nor flames can fix easily." Roy nodded as he pulled Riza up on his lap. "I'm not sure if it would be wise for either of us to go to the warehouse tomorrow."

"No, they are preparing for a huge operation. It has something to do with Eastern command so, I have to investigate more. You, however, are going to scout the warehouse parameter. Under no condition are you to go inside. Understand?"

"But, Roy!"

"No! If your spotted again they'll shoot you on sight!"

"It was your fault that they caught me!"

Roy coughed and scratched his head. "That's not the point... Just keep low, okay?" Riza puffed up her cheeks and folded her arms. Roy sighed, "Do I have to make it an order?"

"You can, but I would still feel obligated to not obey it."

Roy smirked. "Would you follow it if I did this?" Riza opened her mouth to say something, but Roy came crashing down on it. He pushed her down on the covers, and kissed her with more emotion then he had ever kissed anyone in his life. Roy kissed her jaw line and down her neck, nibbling on bits of her soft skin. Roy fiddled around with the buttons on her nightshirt and succeeded in opening the first two. Riza let out a surprised cry as his kisses traveled closer and closer to her breasts.

She pulled his head up to hers and panted, "Alright, alright! I'll stay away from the damned warehouse. Happy?" Roy grinned and kissed Riza again on her lips. Roy reached carfully under her shirt. He heard a clicking noise and felt cold metal on the side of his head. "Sleep. Now." Roy hastily rolled off of Riza and hid under the covers. She smiled warmly and crawled over to the other side of the bed. _'Wow...,'_ thought Riza, _'I had a feeling that something good was going to come out of this mission, but I had no clue that it would be anything like this. I wonder if Roy really does love me...' _Riza rubbed her pinky finger over her lips. _'Or does he think I'm like the other women he's dated?' _Riza gripped the edge of the cover and pulled it tighter over her shoulder. Roy saw Riza shiver under the blanket, so he draped his arm over her. She wriggled irritatedly, but Roy dragged her to his chest. Riza thought she heard Roy whisper, "I love you," but the warmth lulled her to sleep before she could confirm it.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know it's a short chapter, but my mom and I are going to the mall so I wanted to post this before we left.

I would ask for more reviews, but I realized that if my story was good enough, people would review whether I asked or not... I guess I just have to work harder to make it better, right?


	8. Is it possible?

I thought that I would give myself a little break after the 7th chapter, but after reading some of your reviews... Well, lets say it's like having someone hold a brick over my head that will hit me if I don't write. Motivating, but in a scary way...

Awww... I'm just kidding... Some of your reviews really made me laugh! So, thanks for your frightening, yet touching comments.

– I'm sooo happy! My older brother might open up an account on fanfiction. He doesn't like anime nearly as much as me, but he'll probably write about Bleach.

Disclaimer: Ah! Ninja monkeys! Please don't kill me! I don't own FMA!

—

Mustang rolled over onto his back and stared at the black ceiling. He mulled over the events of the day in his mind and sighed. Things were getting worse and worse every second. Two Homunculi, a well armed terrorist organization, and an oblivious government. Roy cursed under his breath and slapped a hand on his forehead. Eastern Command... He had to warn them of terrorist's planned assault. Roy looked at his peacefully sleeping Lieutenant. She twitched when he moved away from her to retrieve the telephone. "Eastern Command reception desk...," said a sleepy woman on the other end, "How may I help you?"

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang, I have an important message to relay..." The receptionist gasped as she took down the message.

"Y-your sure this information is correct, sir?" Roy rubbed the side of his head.

"Yes, yes, I'm completely and totally sure." The receptionist was silent for a few minutes, until he heard some shuffling noises in the background.

When she returned, she spoke in a slightly jovial voice, "Okay, sir. I'll give the message to my commanding officer immediately." Roy hung up the phone and plopped back down on the bed. Tomorrow would be another long day and he needed rest.

* * *

Envy grinned down at the young woman on the floor. She tried to run, but Envy kicked her back down. "We're going to round up plenty of you military dogs in a few days, so it doesn't matter if I kill one of you now..." She let out an ear shattering scream, only to be heard by the starry night sky.

* * *

"Roy, Roy wake up!" Riza shook Roy with all of her strength, but his eyes remained closed with a small strand of drool hanging from his mouth. She smirked uncharacteristically and leaned her head towards his. This time, Riza wouldn't run away. Slowly, she licked the strand from his cheek and moved her tongue across his lips. Roy's eyes snapped open and he forced Riza's lips apart as he flipped her over. Riza pushed him off of her and jumped off of the bed. Though, under different circumstances, she wouldn't have minded being in that position for a few minutes. Riza ripped the covers off of Roy. "Come on, we have to get ready!" She grabbed his wrist to pull him up, but dropped Roy after she saw that he was only in his boxers. "Ah! I'm sorry, sir! I didn't know that-," She blushed five shades of red as Roy pinned her up against the wall. "No! Not now," Roy grinned slyly and started to unbutton Riza's shirt. "THAT'S IT!" Roy still held her arms over her head firmly with one arm, so Riza jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. Roy fell to the floor from the impact of Riza's body weight and gasped for air. She sat on him and shook her head. "You really need to listen to me the next time I say no." Roy groaned loudly and Riza laughed.

"Your... evil," coughed Roy. Riza sighed as she located his disguise. She tossed it on his head and strode into the bathroom. As the water in the shower heated, Riza stared at her reflection in the mirror. What was doing? She had wanted to be with Roy for so long and yet, something was holding her back still. Riza recalled what Lust had said the previous day._ 'Mustang will die by the homunculi hands...' _Riza stepped into the shower. "No, I won't let them," _'But I'm only a mortal...,' _"They won't hurt the Colonel," _'But Lust nearly killed me the last time we met...' _"I'll die before they lay a hand on him!" Roy heard Riza's enraged outburst and threw open the bathroom door.

"Riza! Are you okay?" She didn't reply. "Riza?"

"I'm fine, Roy...," said Riza from behind the shower curtain. Roy gazed at Riza's silhouette. She was hugging herself tightly, with her head bent. It looked like she was crying. He reached out to touch the figure.

"Riza I-,"

Riza's silhouette turned to him. "I'll be out in a minute... Okay?" Roy nodded and closed the door behind him. "Lust was right... I'm disgusting. His silly concerns for me will cloud his judgement," she turned off the tap and stepped out into the steamy room. "I will keep the promise that I made to you... Even if it means giving up your love..."

She clipped up her hair and met Roy out in the main room. "We should go now." There was not a hint of emotion on her face. Her eyes were cold and her voice had no affection in it. A sour frown spread across Roy's face as he followed his Lieutenant out the door.

—

They drove on a narrow dirt road that cut through the middle of a large field. Riza hadn't said a word to him since they left the hotel. Roy glanced over at Riza in the passenger seat every minute or so. She still had that empty look in her eyes and it was driving him insane. "To hell with this!" Roy slammed his foot down on the break and stopped the car. Hawkeye looked at him, eyes still empty.

"What are you doing, si-,"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you mean, sir." Riza wanted to yell.

"Don't play dumb!"

"I assure you, sir, nothing is wrong." She wanted to scream

"I mean it!"

"Sir, we really must get going." She wanted to cry.

Roy grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Don't do this Hawkeye! I don't care what your reason is, just don't shut me out! I love you." Clear tears fell in a shimmering path down Riza's face. She hiccuped a few times and her beautiful amber eyes filled with pain.

"We can't... we can't do this!" Riza felt like she was ripping her own heart out, "The Homunculi could use it to their advantage and destroy you! I wont let you throw away your ambitions so selfishly!"

"You really don't understand, do you?... You're the only one being selfish."

"No, I'm being rational, unlike you!"

"I think your afraid." Hawkeye's tears ceased and only anger remained.

"Afraid of what?"

"You were doubting your abilities again, weren't you?" Hawkeye could only glare at the ground, so Roy spoke for her, "I am capable of taking care of myself... and when called for I'll protect you."

"But that's not how it's supposed to be! I made a promise to you and I need to keep it!" Roy pulled Riza to his chest.

"You have such a thick head, you didn't even let me finish..." Roy lifted her chin up, "I never said... that there won't be times when I need you." Riza's eyes widened. "... Like when it rains."

"But what if..."

"Lets protect each other. If we stay together, I'm sure we can get through this mess..." Hawkeye still averted Roy's eyes. "Please, Riza, I need you..."

"I...- Ah! Look out!" Riza pulled Roy's head down just as the razor sharp fingers broke through the car window. They hopped out of the passenger door and prepared for battle. Lust grinned maliciously as she approached them.

"Good to see you again, Lieutenant. I was hoping we could finish our little discussion."

"I only have one thing to say to you, Homunculus." Lust folded her arms and her smile stretched further. "You and your comrades have taken so many things from this world. I will **_never_** let you destroy the one man capable of saving it."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that naive ideal?" Riza aimed her gun.

"By eliminating monsters like you." Lust lunged forward and Riza fired a stream of bullets. A second before Lust extended her fingers, Roy snapped and she combusted. He grabbed Riza 's wrist and forced her in the car. He started it up and punched the gas pedal. "What are you doing! We have to-,"

"-Get the hell out of here!" Riza's back glued to her seat as they sped down the dirt road. "It won't do us any good if we die now!"

"But-,"

"Hawkeye, there's a difference between being a coward and knowing when your in over your head." Riza nodded slowly. The Colonel might be a hopeless idiot, but he was right in this case. Riza checked the side mirror to see if they were being pursued. All that lay behind them were clouds of upturned dust. She relaxed back in the seat and closed her eyes.

---

Roy fidgeted anxiously and tried to keep his eyes focused on the road. That proved to be difficult with the only woman he had ever truly loved sitting next to him. Did her silence prove that she had chosen to go back to just being his Lieutenant? Roy didn't think he could take it if that was the case. He would try to honor her wishes, but his heart would probably die in the process. Roy removed on of his hands from the steering wheel and placed it down on the seat cushion.

The bright sunlight was making it hard for Riza to sleep, so she opened her eyes. She glanced at Roy from the corner of her eye. He looked weary and a bit apprehensive. She then spotted his idle hand. With a little hesitation, Riza slid her hand over his and laced their fingers together. There was no need for an exchange of words or to even look at one another. Roy smiled and gripped Riza's hand tighter.He knew that everything would be okay.

—

Look! I updated, so please no bodily harm for Natalie... This one was a lot of fun to write, but my computer has been acting really evil... I hope it doesn't have a bad virus or something...

While I was writing the last half to this, I kept replaying a bunch of Nobou Uematsu's Final Fantasy songs. I love his piano themes and the FFX-2 vocals are awesome. : ) I can't wait to play FF XII!

— Hmmm... I gave you two chapters in 3 days maybe I should wait for my reviews to build up before I update... Or would you just kill me if I did that?


	9. Flight

Wohoo! 9th chapter here!

– Ah! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have three projects for school ( I really should be working on them now) and I started babysitting my cousins four days a week (annoying, but it pays well).

– I've been wondering about how "close" I should have Roy and Riza get... I mean, story is only a T, but still...

—

_The desert sun bore down mercilessly on the man as he dragged his feet forward_. _His military had begun the bloody campaign to take this land, Ishbal, and for what? The riches of the sand that stretched for miles?_ _The man laughed bitterly as he sank to his knees and wept. At the end of the war, they had left him here. He had become one of the many soldiers that were unaccounted for and had been easily forgotten. This would be the place of his death._

Cannon bolted upright from his desk and roughly rubbed his eyes. Those had been the worst days of his life, by far. He would make the military pay for what they did to him.

—

When they reached a clearing near the warehouse, Roy reluctantly let go of Riza's hand and got out of the car. "I packed your rifle in the back. I want you to get somewhere high up and monitor the activities outside of the warehouse. We'll rendezvous at this point at 7pm."

"Understood." Riza pulled her rifle out of the back and turned to leave. Roy took hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him. His charcoal eyes were filled with a sincere concern as he drew her forward.

"Please, Riza, stay out of sight."

"I will... only if you promise not to act rashly while investigating."

"Agreed," Roy planted a quick kiss on Riza's lips and said determinedly, "I'll finish that kiss later." Riza held onto him tightly and buried her face in his chest. Whenever she was this close to Roy, Riza felt light a bit headed.

"Roy?"

"Yes, Riza?"

"You meant what you said before... right?" Roy thought for a moment and smiled.

"I said it with every fiber of my being." Riza gripped him tighter as it grew increasingly difficult to breath.

"I... I've always loved you," she tried to stop there, but it was a futile endeavor, "No matter how hard I tried, I could never completely suppress that feeling," Riza buried her face deeper in his jacket so Roy wouldn't see the few tears that had escaped her eyes, "Every time I see you, every time I hear your voice... that feeling comes flooding back. It hurt so badly, but each time I felt that way, I told myself that it could never happen..." Roy forced her tear- stained face out of it's shelter.

"And you were willing to go back to that way of life because of those silly doubts?"

Riza focused her eyes to the ground and said, "Yes." Riza's eyes widened when she felt a tear that was not her own slip down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Riza... I should have realized long ago how important you were to me," he stared into Riza's amber eyes and spoke softly, "I don't ever want you to feel pain like that again."

Their heads inched towards one another as Riza whispered, "I don't think I will..." Their lips met in a long passionate kiss. Riza let out a soft moan as their tongues fought and Roy placed her back against the car. Part of Roy was dying to make love to Riza right then and there. He shook his head and broke the kiss, that was neither the time nor place.

Roy sighed at their inevitable separation. "7 o'clock?" Riza nodded as she retrieved her rifle off of the ground. Roy lightly kissed her forehead and disappeared beyond the horizon.

—

Envy grinned from behind a large oak tree. This development could prove to be extremely helpful to their plans. He frowned and scratched the back of his head. But of corse, before he did anything he would have to get permission from Father...

—

Roy, once again, arrived at the warehouse doors just as Cannon was exiting. Cannon grabbed Roy's arm and stared him straight in the eyes. "If I find out that you had any part in that military dog escaping, I will kill you." Roy pretended to be surprised at the news.

"You mean she got away?" Cannon scowled and released Roy.

"Yes, shortly after you left."

"Sorry, but I don't know a thing..." Cannon nodded and left Roy in the doorway. Roy breathed a sigh of relief and went through the trap door.

—

Riza sat up on top of the two story warehouse on her belly. Her rifle was set and she scanned the area through her scope. Nothing of relevance was happening on the ground. Cannon had already driven off in the direction of Aldeca, and now a few guards were playing cards at the entrance. She frowned and lowered her head from the scope. Riza would much rather be with Roy right now. She wanted to bask in his warmth, to breath his sent, to- Riza snapped out of her thoughts and studied the scene below her. The men had begun loading huge crates into the backs of several trucks. Judging by the number of men it took to carry one crate, Riza concluded that they were full of guns and ammunition. _'They must be prepairing for the sige on Eastern Headquarters...'_

Riza'smuscles tensed when she heard a noise from behind. She spun around and her cheek met with Envy's fist. The impact of the blow would have sent Riza flying over the edge of the building if Envy had not grabbed her leg. "Now, now, I can't have you die yet, can I?" Riza thrashed violently in his grasp. Envy kicked her hard in the stomach. "You making this a lot harder then it has to be..." Riza growled angerly and continued to struggle. Envy shook his head and kicked Riza again, full force, in her stomach. She gasped in pain and curled up into a ball. Envy picked Riza up by her wrist. "Let's get going, Lieutenant."

"I think not." Riza bellowed as she shot his wrist. Envy dropped her and cried out in pain.

"You bitch!" Envy yelled as his wound began to heal. Riza sprinted for the side of the building. She stood on the edge and looked at Envy.

"Come on, there's no where for you to go." Riza looked at the ground and gritted her teeth. She took in a deep breath as she let herself tip over the side.

* * *

I think I'll leave you right their, a present before I start my projects : ) I have to stop procrastinating on my work... 

— Thanks to all of the people who have been reviewing my story. When ever I read a new one I think, 'Okay, now I absolutely have to finish up the next chapter for this wonderful person.' So give me some input and I'll put off my projects a bit moreto work on this : )


	10. Sarcasm

Tehee... I'm still putting off my work. I did finish my poetry book though : ) The teacher made me turn it in a day early because the day it's due my GT(Gifted& talented) class is going on a trip...

– Anyway, I think that I'm going to make a sequel to this story and slap an M on it for various (cough, cough) reasons. Dunno what it will be about, but I'll think of something. That is, if a sequel is wanted.

— My 73rd review by RoyXRizaForever was really awful, my first bad review T.T... What did I do wrong to piss that guy off? ( I shouldn't have bothered, but I e-mailed the guy to ask him and he hasn't responded...) For those of you who haven't read it, apparently my story is "GAY." Oohoohoo... Is that supposed to mean that The Ally fic has been having sexual relations with something of the same gender?... Oh, so naughty!

Disclaimer: Hmm... I forgot to put one of these in the last chapter...

* * *

Roy had an awful feeling inside of his stomach as he strode through the brick hallway. Something told him that Hawkeye was in trouble. He stopped in mid- step. Roy's leg twitched and tried to push his body back the way he had come from. Mustang cursed and placed his foot back on the floor. There were still a few more things that Roy needed to figure out.

1. If the Homunculi were planning to make a red stone, what was it going to be used for?

2. When was Cannon going to attack E. Headquarters?

3.Exactly how many men did they have? And weapons?

Roy shook his head and continued walking. Riza could hold her own for a few hours...

—

Envy lunged to take hold of Hawkeye's ankle, but only grabbed a handful of air. He looked down at the ground, but her body was nowhere to be seen. "That stupid bitch! Where the hell is she?" Envy jumped off the roof and landed safely on his feet. He ran off into the woods to search for her.

—

Riza was not a fool. Before she tipped over the edge of the building, Riza spotted an open window. She let her arm wrap around the windowsill during her decent. The sudden stop made it feel like her arm was being pulled off, but Riza ignored the searing pain and quickly dragged herself through the window. She landed on a narrow catwalk and bit down hard on her lower lip to prevent any cries from escaping her mouth. Consequently, a rather large trickle of blood began to seep from her lip. The copper taste of the blood filled her mouth, so she spit it out at the floor below. Riza found a safe place to sit and examined her arm thoroughly. When her hand reached the place where it had broken, Riza bit her lip again and had to spit out more blood. She wiped away the few tears that had fallen and shakily rose to her feet.

Using the wall for support, Riza walked to a ladder at the end of the catwalk. She carefully lowered one foot onto the first rung. It was then, that Hawkeye remembered her wounds on her left arm from Lust. She laughed bitterly at her run of bad luck. Out of the two her left was the least injured, so she used it to support herself on the ladder. However, that proved to be a mistake when a when a shocking pain ran through it. She lost her grip and fell from the middle of the ladder. Her body landed in a heap on the floor of the warehouse, leaving her completely dazed. She saw a figure standing over her and it said, "Found you," just before she blacked out.

—

Roy was about to turn a cornerwhen he heard two people talking. He leaned his back against the wall to eavesdrop on their conversation. For a long while, they only talked about women that they had tried to pick up over the past few weeks. Then, one of them said, "Did you see that hot blonde chick that Cannon caught snooping around the other day?" The man he was talking to must have shook his head so, the first on continued. "Cannon thought she was from the military, but man... what I would've given to see her naked..." Though Roy didn't have his gloves on, his fingers still insisted on snapping. They heard the noise and pulled him out into the hallway. "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm new here... and... um... I'm lost..." They looked him up and down for a moment before releasing him. "Just out of curiosity," said Roy, "when are we going to raid Eastern?" They exchanged glances and shrugged.

"In two days," said one of the in a condescending tone men. Roy payed no attention to the man's insolence and gave them a wave as he walked off.

—

The warm sunlight poured through the window and enveloped Riza's face. She sat up, quite aware of the many cuts and bruises that her fall had given her. Riza was in a small room with a polished hardwood floor and no furniture. With effort, she crawled over to the open window and looked outside. She was up about the same height as she had been on top of the warehouse. Sighing loudly, Riza slummed back down on the floor. The door on the opposite side of the room opened wide and Envy appeared. He stomped across the room to her and scowled as he stood over her. "You caused me a lot of trouble, you know?" Riza smacked her forehead and laughed as she spoke.

"You are so right!" she looked him square in his eyes and stood up while she continued, "I should have just thrown down my gun the minute I saw you! Then, we could have talked about how lovely the weather was while you drove me here to become a tool in your ill- conceived plot. So very silly of me I-," Envy grabbed Riza's throat and thrust her against the wall. He squeezed tightly and Riza began to feel light headed. Envy heard the phone ring in the other room. He dropped her to the floor and kicked her before exiting to answer the phone. Riza sat gasping for air for an long while. She felt her abdomen and winced. Rizafound at least two broken ribs and struggled to stand. She leaned her forehead against the wall as she exhaled deeply. Over the years, Riza had escaped capture many times. But with a homunculi as her captor, Riza had no idea how she would make it back to Roy.

Okay! Sorry for the super shortness of this chapter. I'll try and update once more before I leave during spring break.

I'm sorry if anyone didn't like that one perverted comment from Roy in the last chapter, I felt like I had to put it in!

Give me your thoughts please. But if you don't like it, explain why.


	11. Thank you, Mr Havoc

Ha! This is way more fun then homework! And only one more marking period to go and it'll be Summer! Ah, Summer, the time when lazy bums like me are at their happiest...

– Thanks for all ofthe supportive comments in the reviews! They made me get all teary eyed... Well, maybe not Killa Pat's... That one was scary...

* * *

Roy absentmindedly made his way to the main weapon storage room. After melting the lock apart, Mustang let himself in. Surprisingly, it was almost completely bare. Roy shut the door quickly and re-opened it to make sure that he wasn't going insane. _'Don't tell me they've already packed the stuff up...'_ He sprinted to the trap door and climbed to the surface. Sure enough, several trucks loaded with large crates started their engines just as Roy made it to the ground level. He cursed loudly and fell back on his rear in frustration.

Then, Roy spotted a pool of dark liquid a few steps to his left. Lazily, he crawled over to it and rubbed the substance between his fingers. He dabbed a bit on the tip of his tongue and cringed. It was definitely blood. Roy shrugged and looked at the sun. It was getting late, he didn't have time to worry about things like this. It had nothing to do with him...

-------

Riza could barely put one foot in front of the other as she walked to the door. When she was right in front of it, the door flew open and Riza was thrown on her back. Envy stared down at her and grinned. "Oops." He picked Riza up by her shirt collar and planted her feet on the floor.

"Why am I here?" she spat. Envy chuckled as he shook his head.

"That should be obvious."

"Humor me."

Envy sighed dramatically, "The Flame Alchemist will be desperate to get you back... So much so that he would make a red stone if we told him to."

"Why do you want the stone?"

"I don't need to tell you," he turned to leave, "And I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. I'm sure you know what the consequence would be if you were caught." Riza's knees gave out after Envy left, locking the door behind him._ 'No! This can't be happening, I won't let it!_' Her eyes darted wildly about the room searching for something, anything that could be of use to her. Nothing. Riza ran to the window and opened it cautiously. There was no way she would survive a fall from this high up. Her head drooped in anguish to the street below. Riza's pulse quickened as she saw Envy step out into the street and get into a car. It sped off and she was all by herself.

A strand of hair fell in front of her eyes and she brushed it aside irritatedly. As Riza tucked it behind her ear, her fingers brushed against something cold. She pulled it from her hair and examined it. Her eyes widened and she scrambled excitedly over to the door. Whenever Riza had to use her rifle scope to look over an area, she always placed a small bobby pin on the side of her head to prevent her hair from obstructing her view. One day at the office, Havoc had boasted about his "amazing" lock picking skills. He gladly showed everyone in the office how to do it. For once, Riza was glad that she hadn't chewed him out for goofing off. The lock gave a satisfying 'click' and she hastily slipped out. She willed her legs to move forward as she practically jumped down the steps to the ground floor. Riza froze at the landing.

"Where are you going 1st Lieutenant?" Lust stood between Riza and the door that lead outside.

"Where do you think?" Lust smiled and took a step toward Riza, "You never were trying to kill me... were you...?"

Lust laughed coldly. "If I had, then you would already be dead." Lust was taken a back when Riza took a step towards her.

"You only had to capture me, but **_you_** couldn't even accomplish that." Lust extended her fingers and grimaced.

"Hold your tongue, filthy dog!"

Against her better judgment, Riza continued. "I doubt your even allowed to kill me! That would completely ruin your plans, wouldn't it?" Lust shot her index finger strait through Riza's right shoulder. She didn't bother to cry out; the pain only added to her resolve.

Lust retracted her fingers and smiled. "Go back to your room." Riza gritted her teeth and stepped past Lust.

"Come after me if you want, homunculus, but you have already lost this round."

Lust nodded curtly and moved aside. "No matter... This will end soon." Riza limped out into the street, not bothering to look back.

------

Roy sighed as he looked at his pocket watch. _'6pm... I'd better go and meet up with Hawkeye, she'll worry if I'm late.' _

After he reached the rendezvous point, Roy leaned against the car door and gazed at the sky. It turned a stunning salmon color as the sun began to dip behind the horizon. He looked at his watch again and tapped his foot with anxiety. _'6: 53... She should have been here way before me...' _Darknesstook the woods and Roy's fears grew with each agonizing second. He heard foot steps, so Mustang drew out his ignition gloves. He saw her glowing hair in the moonlight and could hear her labored breaths. "Riza!" She entered the clearing and Roy ran to her.

Riza fell into his arm and sank to the ground. "I... made it... back..."

"Riza? Riza!" Roy carefully placed Riza in the back seat and drove them back to the hotel. He ran to their room her in his arms and kicked open the door.Roy laid Riza down on the bed and her eyes slowly opened open.

"Nnng... Roy?"

"Riza... what happened?" Roy sat beside Riza and stroked her cheek. Riza told him about Envy and how she had jumped off of the warehouse in an attempt to avoid capture. Roy nearly died when he realized that the blood he had found on the floor had been Riza's. She tried to avoid telling him exactly why she had been captured, but Roy pressed the subject.

"I think they... know about us...," Riza looked away, "They want to use me to get you to make the Red Stone..." gracefully, her eyes met his, "Promise me that you will never do that... No matter what." Roy kissed her lightly on her lips in response.

"Let me see your wounds." Riza sat up and Roy looked her over meticulously. "Hmm... A broken arm, two broken ribs, a minor concussion from when you fell off the ladder," Roy noticed a large dark blotch on her shoulder. "And a stab wound from Lust..." Mustang retrieved a few towels from the bathroom and set them next to Riza. He sat back down and began to pull up Riza's shirt.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I need to stop the bleeding and your shirt is just getting in the way." Riza nodded, but covered her breasts with a towel as soon as it was off. With great care, Roy wiped the blood from Riza's shoulder. When he cleaned it with an alcohol- soaked rag, Riza cried out. Roy drew her into a tight embrace, making the pain dissolve quickly. He released her and wrapped the wound in medical tape.

Roy rose to put the bloody towels back in the bathroom, but Riza held onto his wrist. "Stay with me... just for a minute..." Roy blinked at Riza a few times. Here he was, standing in front of a beautiful woman who was in what most would consider a half- naked state. And it just so happened that he was madly in love with her. Obediently, he took his place beside Riza.

Without warning, Roy crushed their lips together sending them into a long anticipated, passionate, kiss. With her less injured left arm, Riza held the towel over her chest as their tongues met. Roy removed the clip from Riza's hair. He twirled a few strands of the hair between his fingers before breaking the kiss. They each panted from the lack of air and gazed longingly into one another's eyes. Riza sank slowly down into the covers, she had finally exhausted all of her energy. Her heavy eye lids closed and Roy kissed her neck. "Get some rest Riza, I'll go out and grab usa take out dinner." Roy thought he saw her nod, but didn't want to disturb her to make sure.

-------------

I thought about waiting to put this up, but decided not to after reading some of your reviews. So, a Happy Easter (if you don't follow the religion, then have a good spring break) and I'll try to get in one more update before I leave : )

— Right now, I'm reading Memoirs of a Geisha and O.O, it is sooooo awesome! I recommend it to anyone who appreciates the Japanese culture, or just wants to read about a girl that never gave up.


	12. Pyro Man

Hi, hi, hi! How's everyone doing? I'm high on lemon heads! (Candy)

I just want to take a moment to thank the people who have currently added me to their fav. Author list. They are: YourViolentStalker, tear drops of flaming darkness, Shoutenryu, rainismysunshine, itachi'smaniac, FullMetalDemonCross, Neko141 (Yay! Kitty!), and Daqiao154. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: We are the knights who say NEE! (The great men of Monty Python)

Tehee... I have a chocolate ice-cream cone... If you were with me right now, I would drop it down your pants. : )

------

By the time night fell, the air became bitter cold. Roy stuffed his hands in his pockets for warmth and shivered. Why hadn't Roy trusted his instincts? If he had then Riza... she would have been safe... Roy grumbled incoherent words as he shoved his fists deeper into his pockets. He had just figured out how much Riza meant to him and already, the world was plotting on different ways to screw him over. Roy was used to the world being unkind to him, but he would never let it take Riza. Roy walked a bit faster toward the take-out place, it would be unwise to leave Riza alone for too long.

----

As a light sleeper, Riza awoke when she heard the door nob turn. She couldn't very well protect herself from another attack, so she was relieved to see Roy step through the door. He locked the door and strode over to her. Roy, once again, sat beside her and started taking food out of a bag. Riza was still exhausted, but the sight and smell of the pizza made sit right up. That was understandable, considering that she hadn't had anything to eat in over 10 hours. They each hungrily devoured the pizza in a matter of minutes. Afterwards, Roy and Riza leaned their heads wearily against the headboard. "Roy?"

"Yes, Riza?"

"When we get back to Central... how do we hide that we're..."

"Together?" Roy finished. Riza nodded and stared at the covers. "Well... I guess we're just going to have to act... normal..."

"You mean to say that you won't finish your work and I'll shoot at pens?"

Roy laughed heartily. "I guess so... but we can still go out for dinner and stuff like that."

Riza scratched her head. "I've been meaning to tell you that sometimes... well... your subordinate are asked to monitor your activities..." Roy stared at Riza, dumbfounded. As if to prove her statement Riza said, "You shouldn't feed Hayate old meat from the cafeteria, it'll make him sick."

Roy sighed. "We'll think of something..." He looked at the dark circles under Riza's eyes. "But I think what you need right now is sleep." Riza nodded sleepily and rested her head on his chest. The room became sighlent as Roy and Riza drifted off in each other's arm.

------

Riza yelled frantically as she tried to muster up enough strength to get out of the bed. "Riza, please stop this... I have to go and help Eastern prepaid for the attack."

"I know that, but I have to come with you!"

"You're acting childish... You can't even stand up in the state that you're in." Riza's head drooped in shame.

"I'm sorry... I should be able to help you..." Roy walked over to Riza and took her chin in his hand.

"When I truly need you, Riza... I know that you'll be there." Roy kissed Riza with far more intensity and passion then she had ever felt. Riza could still taste a hint of the pizza from the previous night on his breath and it made he giggle. A short tingling ran down Riza's spine as she remembered that Roy had a place where he needed to be. Riza hesitantly nudged Roy away.

"You should probably go..." Roy nodded and steped towards the door.

"Be safe... I'll call to check on you as soon as I can." With that, Roy departed and left Riza alone in the cold room. Riza huddled uncomfortably back under the covers. She let out a few quiet sob before falling asleep.

-----

It was a bit disturbing for Roy to realize how much fun he was having exploding weapon crates. About an hour ago, Roy had taken care of the guards outside of the temporary operations base, which was a beat- up house a block from headquarters. He looked at the smoldering rubble before him. Though he enjoyed loud explosions as much as the next pyro, this job was taking much too long. If he didn't get out of their soon, more mindless guards would assault him. Roy ran out of the small building and stood in front of it in the street. He snapped his fingers and the entire building burst into flames. He smiled and admired his work for a moment before heading in the direction of Eastern HQ.

----

Cannon shook with unfathomable rage as he looked at his life's work. Over 2/3 of the weapons he had collected over the years had been burned to the ground a few hours ago. "Gather the remaining guns!" he barked, "We attack Eastern at midnight!"

----

"I assure you Colonel Mustang, we received no notice of this!" said the General in a somewhat agitated, panicked tone.

"And I assure you, _sir_," said Roy icily, "that I spoke with a young woman over the phone who said she would notify you!" The general sighed warily.

"No matter... If what you say is, indeed truth, then we must prepare for battle. When are they going to attempt the siege?"

"If my information is correct... the it should be some time tomorrow..." The General slapped a hand over his face.

"What exactly am I going to be up against?"

"Well, about 150 men, no alchemists from what I could tell. I disposed of a good deal of their ammunition stores... At any rate, you shouldn't have too much to worry about." The General nodded.

"You're dismissed." Roy saluted and ran to the nearest phone. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Riza to pick up.

"Hello?" she said from the other end. Roy sighed inwardly from relief. He instantly relaxed at the sound of her voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better..." Riza lied.

"I'm probably going to have to stay here over night..." There was a long pause and Roy thought he heard a weak groan.

"Please... call me if anything happens." Riza gasped as she looked at the clock. "I had no idea that I'd slept for so long..."

"You're right... it's nearly midnight." Roy looked at his feet. "I'll call you tomorrow morning, ok?

"Alright, goodbye." said Riza through a stifled yawn.

"Bye, Riza." After Roy hung up the phone, he heard gunshots in the distance. "Not... good..."

-----------

Hmm... There's not too much left with this story. But, I think the sequel will be called " The Second Mission With The Ally." Haha... That one will be rated M. Roy and Riza will still be the main characters, the rest of the group would just get in the way...

Any who... wish me a good time in Vegas (Yay! Indoor roller coasters!). I'll be back in a week.

If I get plenty of glowing reviews, I might find time to update tomorrow night in-between packing : )

Oh, and even if someone is reading this weeks and weeks after it's posted, I still want you to review.


	13. Cannon

Okay... I'll type a few paragraphs and then get back to packing! Oh... but it takes me forever to get through one paragraph... I'm an EXTREMELY slow typer and I'm the kind of creative writer where I know what I want to say, but I have to use the perfect words to express it. That often leaves me sitting at the keyboard for minutes before I'm satisfied with what I typed...

— My brother is going to use my account to write a fic (he's too lazy to wait three days to make his own). He's 17, so his will probably be a lot better then mine. Check it out if you want : )

* * *

Riza sat up wearily in bed. It had been a few hours since Roy had called. Riza sighed deeply and brought her legs up to her chest. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably when she thought about Roy. She scooped up the phone and dialed the number for Eastern. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings Five rings... "What the hell!" yelled Riza as she threw the phone down and pulled herself out of the bed. "Stupid, stupid man!" Rizaputon a shirt and ran, more like hobbled, out of the room.

-----

The sound of gunshots echoed all around Roy. He sprinted through a narrow corridor and ran straight into a group of Cannon's men. While still running, Roy snapped his fingers. He only singed them, but it was unlikely that they would pose any kind of threat now. All hell had broken lose in the base when Cannon and his group arrived. That military's forces were being pushed further and further back into the base and all of the exits were blocked. Roy noticed that once a soldier fell unconscious, Cannon's men would pick them up and take them away somewhere. He hated to admit it, but Cannon was putting up a good fight.

-----

Riza ran out into the street and stopped the first car she saw. "I'm a military officer and your driving me to Eastern HQ!" Riza bellowed as she jumped in the passenger seat of the car.

"You don't want to go there lady, there's a fight going on." Riza pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man's head.

"I... said ... drive!" said Riza acidly while wavingher gun The man nodded and started up the car.

-----

Cannon gladly immobilized any of the military officers that approached him. After a little while, Cannon saw _him_. It was the same man who had been repeatedly late coming to the warehouse. The man snapped and sent flames throughout the hallway as he walked. It didn't take long for Cannon to figure out what was had happened.

----

Riza ran up the steps of HQ, shooting at anyone (not military officers) that noticed her. She ignored her body's pleas for rest as she kicked open the doors and ran inside.

-----

Cannon shook with a seething anger and raised his gun at Mustang, who's back was turned to him. This man was the cause of all of his troubles. This man needed to die. Cannon squeezed the trigger, the sound was muffled by the other shots in the hallway.

-----

Roy heard someone let out a small cry behind him. He turned and Riza fired at Cannon before falling into his arms. She smiled up at him trying desperately to cover up the bullet wound in her chest. "You told me... that I would be there when you needed me..."

"Riza!" She placed a hand on his lips.

"You were... right Roy..."

"No! You can't go now..." Roy yelled as he shook Riza.She blacked out and Envy and Lust stood over Roy. They smiled and motioned for him to follow them.

* * *

Happy Easter from the evil author of this fic ; ) Until next time! 


	14. I'm sorry

Hello there and welcome to the last chapter of The Ally! You know, when I started this, I had absolutely no clue as to what was going to happen. I had no plans what so ever and I was pretty surprised with the ending.

-------------

Roy hugged Riza tightly in his arms. If he didn't do something soon, she would die. He stood up slowly and followed the Homunculi. They brought him to the basement of a building not far from HQ. In the basement, there was a prison cell crammed with way too many people for Roy to count. "Put the Lt. On that table," said Envy. Roy complied, though he was reluctant to let her out of his grasp. Envy smirked and took a step towards Riza. "The bitch should have known better then to fight back." Roy stepped in front of Riza and let out a low growl.

"If you led me here to mock me, then I'll leave now." Lust shook her head scoldingly.

"He's much too impatient and rude, isn't he Envy... I think we should just leave and let the silly woman die." Envy shook a finger at Lust.

"Now, now. We need him as much as he needs us," Envy turned and smiled at Mustang, "Let's make a trade." Roy clenched his fists and nodded.

"What do I need to do..."

"There's a transmutation array in that cell over there. All you need to do... is transmute it into the stone." Roy stumbled over to the cell. The few people that were conscious looked at him with eyes full of fear. He remembered what Riza had said to him a few nights ago, _"Promise me that you will never do that..."_ Roy shook his head and placed his hands above the array. They hovered there for quite sometime before one of the people in the cell stepped up to the bars. "The lady over there promised me that she would help us," he said, "She promised that and now you're going to kill us?" Roy looked up at him and then looked back at Riza.

"Yes..." Roy placed his hands on the array and it glowed faintly. The light's intensity grew and a loud explosion occurred. A small, shiny stone appeared in the middle of the array where the people once stood. Lust placed a hand on Roy's shoulder and Envy retrieved the stone.

"Not a philosopher's stone, but it's damn close," Envy laughed as he placed the stone in Roy's hands. "Go ahead... Flame alchemist..." Mustang made his legs carry him over to Riza. He sighed in relief when he checked to see if she was still breathing. He drew the proper circle on the ground and placed Riza on top of it. He placed his hands on the array, with the stone. It glowed and a blanket of light swept over Riza. Lust walked over to Roy and held out her hand. Roy half- heartedly dropped the stone in her palm without looking up. Envy left the basement, but Lust stopped at the door. She grinned and looked back at Roy.

"Remember... no good deep goes unpunished... good luck."

------

Riza awoke in a bright room with a throbbing headache. She became extremely dizzy when she attempted to sit up. Roy walked in the room carrying a vase of fresh roses. "Sir!" she tried giving him a salute, but it turned out clumsy. "Where... am I?" Roy looked perplexed and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sir?" he said.

"Yes, that's your title along with Colonel...," Riza said somewhat confused.

"You... you don't remember anything?"

"I remember falling asleep after we go on the train to Aldeca and then things get... fuzzy..." Roy's mind was racing. He laughed bitterly at himself after he thought for a moment. _'Of corse... the alchemic repercussions... I didn't receive any... but Riza... it took away her memory of the we spent together in Aldeca.'_

"Is something wrong, sir?" Roy smiled and shook his head. '_Maybe it was for the best..._'

"No, no everything is alright. And as to what happened, well, um... you fell inside of the train compartment and hit your head... You've been out for the past few days, we're in the Eastern HQ infirmary right now." Riza seemed satisfied with his answer because she leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes. Roy turned to leave and Riza spoke.

"Sir... I feel like I've done something wrong... something that made you feelbad... I may not remember it, but please forgive me..." Roy stared at the floor for a moment.

"I'm a horrible person Hawkeye... I really don't deserve to have you by my side..." Riza blushed at his comment, though she didn't understand it's deeper meaning.

"It's my duty, sir, and I will gladly for fill it." Roy sighed and walked out of the room. _'Forgive me for the selfish thing that I have done... knowing what I did to save you, I can never let you love a monster like me.' _

* * *

Well? How was it? Gotta tell you, that was a really easy chapter to write. (My plane doesn't leave until 12pm, so I had time to finish this) and I didn't mean to use the memory thing from the anime, I just thought that would be a good way to end it : )

— Now I would like to give a special thanks to Neko141 and Shoutenryu. You both have been so supportive!

Here's some more people that have been really awesome:

YourViolentStalker

Fullmetalfan

Killa Pat

tear drops of flaming darkness

Ember Heir to the Flame

ladyvalla42

dingi

Shadow Dreamer 27

Shadowwriter55

FullMetalDemonCross

SilverGhostKitsune

Arcireza

Purple Carnation

Anika

itachi'smaniac

crazy-fic-girl

Rainismysunshine

Kmi-san

sofia

paperback novel

daqiao154

4 rOy MuStAnG

gun-alchemist01

angutenshi

-and a few other people that I'm too lazy too type in XD But, thanks you guys, if it were not for you, I would've deleted this fic a long time ago! And I'll start the sequel whenever I get back!


End file.
